


i want the sound

by bossbeth



Series: Tumblr Scraps [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Lena Luthor, F/F, Internalized Misogyny, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossbeth/pseuds/bossbeth
Summary: Lena doesn't want anyone like Kara Danvers.  So why does Kara Danvers make her feel like this?





	i want the sound

Lena was by no means touch starved. How could she be? She had thrice weekly in-office massages. She had a rolodex of completely adequate fuckbuddies. And when she needed something more specific, Jess would call up her go-to at National City’s most exclusive and discreet escort service. Her most basic desires for human contact were well attended to, thank you

So her reaction to Kara Danvers’s touch was inexplicable.

They were, however implausibly, friends - a degree of female friendship she had thought impossible outside of her connection to Sam. Lena tended to have male peers, both due to the circles she walked through and also her own preference. She craved a certain assertive cleverness in her companionship that the fairer sex tended to have socialized out of them. When she found suitable men - as she did with Jack - it tended to blur into something sexual - as it did with Jack.

She liked women. Her on-call at the escort service was a woman - a twinkly-eyed brute with rough hands, a crooked smile, and broad shoulders and hips that begged for the weight of Lena’s hands. What Lena had no patience for was the banal reality of femininity. The shyness, the self-diminishment, the coy vanity.

So her reaction to Kara Danvers could not possibly be attraction. Kara was clever, of course - in the silliest manner. Kara could be bold and brave - when she wasn’t shyly adjusting her glasses, or disappearing at every sign of danger.

But more than anything else, Kara was affectionate. When she warmed to you, she wanted to touch you, a thousand times in a thousand ways. A warm bump of her shoulder. A gentle squeeze of her hand cupping yours. Her leaning into your space, every so casually, to whisper some joke, the huff of her breath on your ear.

Her every touch and gesture set something off in Lena Luthor, something wild and unknowable, and she fucking hated it. That this sweet, gentle person had such inattentive power over Lena was unacceptable.

She snapped one day when they were at coffee, after Kara had grabbed her elbow to pull her close and out of the way of a passing cyclist.

“Stop,” she barked, clenching her fists at her sides.

Kara blinked, confused. “Sorry, did you see them? Biking on the sidewalk is so risky in close -”

“It’s not the cyclist. It’s the way you touch me.” Lena swallowed. “All the time.”

Kara’s brow furrowed. “Okay?”

You don’t touch Nia like this, thought Lena. You don’t touch James like this, or Alex. The fact twisted in Lena’s stomach. The fact that she had noticed this fact twisted in her stomach. She hated being so fucking weak.

“Just.” Lena crossed her arms, feeling stupid. “Stop touching me.”

“Okay,” said Kara simply, trying and failing to mask the hurt on her face.

It took about a month without for Lena to figure it out, and tell Kara very firmly to put her hands on her body.

Kara was all too happy to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I used to write fic longer than 500 words? Me either.
> 
> I tumbl as [bossbeth](https://bossbeth.tumblr.com/), I tweet as [@heybossbeth](https://www.twitter.com/heybossbeth), and I high five everyone who leaves kudos/bookmarks/comments at all times


End file.
